Pain of an Angel
by Lynnerva
Summary: Angel moved to Forks under the name and appearance of Bella Swan. She has kept her secret from them for 2 years, but when they are captured and brought to a lab, her whole life unravels for everyone to see. This is Bella(Angel)/Edward
1. Chapter 1

_They came at me, grinning gruesomely, blood dripping off their fangs. The leader pounced. The rest followed. I woke up screaming._

I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth and looked around. Thankfully, the Cullens were out hunting and Charlie was already at work; I couldn't afford for them to find out about my nightmares. It would only lead to my past, to the secrets I've been keeping for years.

I got dressed slowly, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. But as soon as I looked in the mirror, I forgot all about my teeth. What I saw in the mirror was a false image. I needed the real one.

This would have to be quick, though.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let it out, my body began to change. When I opened my eyes, I saw a skinny sixteen year old girl. Her eyes were ancient, blue, and deep, like the ocean. Golden hair tumbled around her shoulders. I took off my shirt and watched as soft, white wings unfolded from her back.

I was Angel, youngest member of the flock.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring into the mirror, but I definitely wasn't quick.

Then the doorbell rang, and I panicked.

* * *

I threw on my shirt and tore down the stairs, momentarily forgetting the pretense of being clumsy, and opened the door. Edward looked the same as he always did. His golden eyes were happy and content after feeding, and his hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed. I hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke apart, he grinned crookedly and gestured toward his silver Volvo, parked in the driveway. "Carlisle is having a cookout with a deer Emmett brought back. Do you want to go?"

I grinned back. "I can almost smell it."

My stomach started growling as soon as I stepped out of the car. Edward chuckled and took my arm. When we came into the backyard, Alice grabbed my hand and sat me down at a picnic table. She slapped a huge plate of grilled venison down in front of me. "Eat." I dug in gladly. We talked and laughed until the sun began to set. I looked at my watch and stood up. "Well, I have to go. Can't have Charlie setting the kitchen on fire again, right?" Alice laughed, "that's ri-" suddenly her face went blank. A second later, she stood up and cried, "Run!" but it was already too late. Ropes lashed around us, binding my hands and feet together. The Cullens struggled, but even their vampiric strength couldn't bread them. Someone shot me with a tranquilizer gun, and everything went black.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys, I posted a poll on my author's page. It has to do with what happens in the next chapter, since i'm kinda stuck on what to write.

Merry late Christmas or happy late Hanukah, and have a happy new year!

Congrats! If you are reading this, it means you survived the apocalypse!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Wow, its been like three months. I am soo sorry. I try to write as fast as I can, but it is hard to find time to.****My parents only allow me on the computer on the weekends, but they are pretty lax whenever I have a break. Since it is currently Winter break, I will have a lot of time on my hands. No promises, though.**

Pain of an Angel

Bella POV

I woke up feeling horrible. "Ughhhh…"

I sat up, wincing from my aching neck and looked around. I was in a metal cage so small my head brushed against the ceiling. The room was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything past the bars of my cage. The dark didn't hinder my sight, though. I heard a few rustles and thumps; so quiet my super-sensitive ears only just picked them up. I heard thoughts, before their owner spoke.

_Were the Hell did they put Alic- _"You're awake."

Jasper. I nodded, knowing he would be able to see. "Yep." There was an awkward silence. Finally, he spoke. "I thought a normal human, when in this situation, would ask a lot of questions. Were she is, were her boyfriend is."

"I'm not a normal human, then?"

He snorted. "If you weren't, one of us would have sniffed it out by now."

I hid my smile. _Oh, if only he knew_.

* * *

Another shock raced through my body, and I writhed on the steel table I was laying on. My limbs were held onto the table with metal clamps, so the pain of electricity coursing through me was amplified.

The face of a whitecoat hovered over me, smirking. "Why are you doing this?" My voice was cold and clear. He smirked. "You know why. Change your appearance back" I glared at him. "Not happening."

He delivered another shock to me. I pressed my lips together, refusing to scream.

"Never."

_Shock_

"Still no."

_Shock_

"Nope."

He looked furious, and I almost laughed. Max's knack of annoying people must have rubbed of on me.

Hours later, I was thrown back into my cage. A whitecoat locked it up and left, slamming the door shut.

Jasper walked to sit right by my cage. "You smell like electricity. What happened?"

I grimaced. When I spoke, my voice was a raspy whisper. "Trust me, you don't want to know."


End file.
